


The Gay Kiss Test

by ChemicalPunkSongwriter



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkward Boners, Basement Gerard Way, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Gay Curious, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Experimentation, Sexuality Crisis, Sexually Confused Frank Iero, Teenagers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalPunkSongwriter/pseuds/ChemicalPunkSongwriter
Summary: “Does that mean you’re gay?” His eyes studied Frank's face.Frank shrugged and bit his lip. “I don’t know. I don’t know what I am.”“What if I kissed you? That would help you figure it out right?”





	The Gay Kiss Test

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! *confetti*  
> I've been reluctant to write lately mostly because school and work have been kicking my ass but a new fic was looong overdue. It's a new year and hopefully a better year so why not! Plus I haven't written a fic in a long time that was not all just like... y'know smut. ANYWAYS thanks to everyone who keep up with my fics and give a shit. That's pretty rad. c: <3

        "C'mon, Frank. Truth or dare?" Ray asked for a second time. Frank nibbled his lip ring in thought even though he already knew he was going to pick truth; last time he picked dare, he spent five minutes unsticking his tongue from a frozen banana which was more embarrassing than painful.

        "Uh, truth," Frank finally answered.

        "Wimp," Mikey remarked across from him with a smirk. Mikey was the reason for the said “frozen banana” incident. Frank flipped him off. No way was he taking a dare again. 

        Gerard sat beside Frank, his face resting on his hand and staring at his friends only with slight interest. 

        "Alright." Ray thought for a moment before chuckling. "Did you really kiss that Ryan guy behind the gym?"

        "What!" Frank shrieked as everyone in the room laughed, even Gerard. "How did you even hear about that?"

        "Almost the entire school knows about dude!" Mikey said between laughs. 

        Frank's cheeks grew to a bright red as he buried his face in his hands. He peeked through his fingers to see Gerard with a small smile on his face and poking him in the side. Frank couldn’t believe that his secret was out, and his friends didn’t mention it sooner. 

        "I want to know the answer," Gerard said, trying to coax Frank's hands away from his face. 

        "Me too," Ray piped up, sliding closer over the carpet. Frank gulped, noticing three pairs of eyes searching him and waiting for an answer. 

        "Fine. Yes, but it was just one kiss."

        His friends howled in laughter. 

        "It was one time you fuckfaces!" Frank slapped Gerard's arm, but his best friend struggled to stop laughing.

        "I'm sorry, Frankie, but you gotta admit it's funny. You kissed the gayest guy in the school," Gerard joked.

        Frank shrugged, not really knowing how to respond at this point. It's not like kissing Ryan was a serious ordeal. Frank was just curious, and Ryan was available to experiment without judgment. He also didn't expect anything in return for sticking his tongue in Frank's mouth which was another good part. Frank wouldn't share that though, not even with Mikey, Ray, or his best friend, Gerard. 

        Their cackling had died down, and Frank sat there staring at the white, chipped ceiling patiently waiting. 

        "Did you like it?" Gerard asked once there was silence in the room. 

        Frank's mouth fell ajar. No way was he ready to share something this personal. He wouldn't dream of telling anyone about the fact that he was starting to see boys a lot differently than he did a couple years ago.

        "You can't ask me questions. It's not your turn," Frank countered with a pout.

        "Awh, come on!" Gerard poked his thigh, prodding him for an answer as Mikey and Ray begged.

        Frank rolled his eyes. "So, Gerard. Truth or dare?"

 

        Luckily, they didn't make it to Frank's next turn. It was getting late, and Gerard insisted that he was too tired to stay awake any longer. 

        Ray went upstairs with Mikey to his room while Frank stayed downstairs in Gerard's room; that's usually how their sleeping arrangements worked. There was only one bed in the basement, but Frank really didn't mind sharing with his best friend. They shared a bed a million times before anyhow.

        He pulled his extra blankets and extra pillow out of the closet and carried them over to Gerard's bed. He spent a lot of nights at the Way's house and even had his own toothbrush and extra clothes in the closet. He often shared Gerard's shampoo and eyeliner without having to ask. They traded off video games, movies, and CD's almost every week. 

        Frank and Gerard were close and have been for four years, so why was Frank suddenly so nervous?

        He thought back to the beginning of the week when Gerard accidentally brushed his fingers over Frank’s thigh under the table at lunch - an innocent touch that made sparks erupt across his skin. He can't help staring at his friend's long eyelashes, smile, and body. Tonight, Frank took every opportunity to glance at him or touch him. He pressed his side right against Gerard's when they were sitting on the couch watching a movie earlier that night.

        Frank didn't want this to happen, but he knew it already had. He developed a crush on his best friend.

        He arranged the blankets and pillows on Gerard's bed before hurriedly changing into his pajamas, trying to erase his mind of any embarrassing thoughts. 

        Gerard stepped back into the room after he was finished in the bathroom and flung himself right on the bed next to Frank, making him almost fall off the edge. 

        "Hey," Frank snapped playfully before pushing Gerard back against the wall. Gerard retaliated. He pushed at Frank's shoulders until he fell flat on the bed and held him down for awhile. Gerard’s black hair hanging down framing his face and his smirk made him flustered. Not wanting him to know that, he pushed him over and reversed the roles, jabbing his knees at Gerard’s sides. He tried pushing back and managed to bang his head painfully into Frank’s chin. 

        After exchanged elbows in the ribs and kicks in the legs, Gerard admitted defeat and collapsed next to Frank.

        "You win," he sighed, watching Frank do a momentary victory pump. "Can you turn off the light, though?"

        "Why can't you do it?" Frank argued.

        "Because you can." Gerard smiled evilly before pulling the blankets over his torso and making it obvious he wasn't moving.

        Frank sighed. He got out of bed, took the five steps to turn off the light, and returned to the bed. He carefully situated himself under the blankets next to Gerard, feeling the heat radiating from his side. He wanted nothing more than to press himself against him and maybe wrap his arms around him. 

        Frank watched Gerard's eyelids flutter, his hair splayed out on the pillow behind him. He wished he could get close to him without it being weird - wished he could wrap his arms around him and not be rejected. 

        Gerard turned over on his side, facing Frank and not seeming to notice his entranced stare. "Can I ask you something?"

        Frank licked his lips and nodded. His heart beat a little faster in his chest as his hazel eyes connected with his friend's green ones. 

        "When you kissed Ryan... did you like it?"

        "Gerard," Frank whined, trying to bury himself in the blankets where no one could talk to him about this again. 

        "Frankie, we're best friends! You know I would never tell anyone, and I won't laugh. I swear." Gerard gently grabbed his forearm and waited until Frank's eyes met his again. 

        "Please. I want to know. Was it good?"

        Frank swallowed. He was hesitant, but he knew Gerard was telling the truth. He would never tell a soul; he kept all of Frank's secrets and never judged him for anything. Gerard was the only person he could trust with this. Frank couldn’t look at him as he said it so he turned his gaze down to his fidgeting hands. 

        "So, maybe it was a good kiss. I kinda liked it,” he admitted in a breathy whisper. 

        The air between them fell still. The only thing Frank could hear was their breathing and his anxious heartbeat.

        The silence stretched out a worrying amount. Frank brought his eyes to meet Gerard’s and noticed his best friend was staring at his lips.

        “Does that mean you’re gay?” His eyes study Frank's face.

        Frank shrugged and bit his lip. “I don’t know. I don’t know what I am.”

        Gerard nodded and scooted himself a little closer to Frank till their arms were touching. The close proximity made his head spin. 

        “Maybe, I’m not gay because I only kissed one guy you know? It’s not like I’ve experimented a lot.” 

 _I think I’m gay because I like you,_ Frank wanted to add, but didn't want to risk it. If the fact that he very much enjoyed a kiss from a random guy didn’t make him gay, then having a huge crush on his best friend probably did. He couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to close the gap between them and feel his soft, pink lips pressed against his own. They would feel a hundred times better than Ryan’s.

        Frank quickly glanced at his friend’s lips, imagining what it would be like if they connected with his. He knew Gerard must be a good kisser because he had hooked up with girls in the past, and he had to of practiced a lot. He could probably do amazing things with his tongue that Frank had never even thought of.

        ”If you kissed another guy, would you know?” Gerard questioned, snapping Frank out of his inappropriate thoughts. 

        “I - I don’t know.” Why was he asking this? Frank might have been overthinking it, but Gerard was making his blood rush through his body. Was he trying to insinuate something?

        Before he knew it, Gerard was even closer in the dark, his breath mingling with Frank’s and dancing across his lips. He felt his hand trace down his arm and wrap his fingers around his skinny wrist. His fingers gently rubbed over the underside like he was feeling for a pulse. Frank hoped he didn't feel how insanely fast his heart was beating. 

        “What if I kissed you? That would help you figure it out right?” 

        If it wasn’t dark in the room, Gerard could see Frank’s extreme blush and wide eyes. It felt like an adrenaline rush was starting to take its course through his body. There was no way this was happening, right? He even pinched himself under the blankets to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

        “Are you sure?” Frank’s voice cracked at the end, and he winced. 

        Gerard nodded slowly. “We could just test it out.”

        He couldn’t pass up the opportunity to kiss the boy he’d been wanting to kiss for months. Gerard offered to kiss him free of judgment, and he would be ridiculously stupid to decline. 

        ”Yeah.” Frank cleared his throat. “Yeah, okay.”

        ”Okay,” Gerard clarified, looking just as nervous as Frank. 

        Frank took a deep breath and licked his lips. He really hoped he didn’t disappoint Gerard. It was a crazy theory, but maybe the better the kiss, the more Gerard would want to be with him. Frank quickly reviewed the kiss with Ryan in his head, remembering some of the things that Ryan did with him that he really enjoyed. 

        Gerard was the first one to start leaning in, moving his hands to Frank’s hips. Frank felt those sparks again, traveling down his body and settling in his stomach. Their noses brushed against each other, doing nothing more than breathe for a moment. Frank was nervous but more excited. The more he thought about kissing Gerard, the more he wanted it. He appreciated him being slow about it, but he couldn’t hold back anymore.

        Frank finally closed the gap between them, and all he could think about in that moment was Gerard. It was like his mind was chanting his name. His lips were so soft and pliable, his bottom lip was in between his own, and it felt even better than he imagined. 

        The kiss took his breath away for a second, and Frank had to remind himself to breathe through his nose. He snaked his hand around to Gerard’s waist and pressed himself closer till their chests were flat against each other. Gerard moved his hands to Frank’s hair, twisting his fingers in the soft strands. 

        Their lips pulled apart for a fraction of a second before they were right back to it. This time with more passion and less worry. Gerard held Frank’s bottom lip between his own, lightly sucking on it and driving him crazy.

         Frank kissed back harder. He carefully pulled Gerard’s lip into his mouth, running the tip of his tongue along it. Gerard groaned quietly in response, grip tightening on Frank’s bony hips. His lips spread apart, giving Frank complete permission to slip his tongue inside. 

         Their tongues touched and Frank shivered. He gently curled his tongue around Gerard’s, savoring the taste of mint and coffee in his mouth. He gasped when Gerard sucked on the tip of his tongue. That was something new he hadn’t felt before, and he loved it. 

         Frank dug his nails into Gerard’s hips, unable to stop the moan from leaving his throat. The kiss was warm and wet, but that’s what made it so good. The feeling was irreplaceable. After so long, he finally felt his best friend’s lips against his own giving him the best kiss of his life - the simple act doing things to Frank's body.

        Gerard didn’t stop; he sucked more of Frank’s tongue into his own mouth, moaning and vibrating their lips. Gerard smoothed his hands down the back of his neck, his shoulders, and then his back. The blunt nails of his fingertips raked up and down his spine, sending waves of pleasure all throughout his body. When Frank could feel the burning in his abdomen and the tingle between his legs, he knew that he was about to be in some serious trouble. He couldn’t prevent it though. His crush of months was finally kissing him, touching him, and showing him all of these sinful, new sensations that Frank didn’t even know he could feel.

        He couldn’t make himself retract from the kiss or Gerard even as the problem in his pajama pants began to get more noticeable, but he tilted his hips away as indiscreetly as he could. Frank curled his tongue around Gerard’s, slowly tugging it into his own mouth before reciprocating and sucking. He carefully hollowed his cheeks, trying not to let his teeth get too much in the way. 

        Gerard’s fingers dug harder into his back as he sucked harder. He stroked the bottom of Frank’s tongue, making him completely forget was he was doing. He went limp for a second, allowing Gerard to take control again. He gave him a simple kiss, just lips on lips, before he gently nibbled on Frank’s bottom lip, occasionally licking along the pink flesh. 

        Frank whimpered, hating himself for all the noise he was making but not able to stop it.

        Gerard rubbed his back with his palms as the kiss started to slow down to nothing more than soft lips and light tongue. Frank didn’t want to stop. He kissed back fervently, but Gerard has other ideas. He sucked on his lip and kissed him softly one last time. 

        Out of breath, the two laid facing each other, breathing harshly with closed eyes.     

        Frank slowly opened his eyes to see his best friend already looking at him in wonder as he brushed the hair out of Frank’s eyes. 

        Frank could feel the ache in his lower body even more, but In the dark and under the blankets, he hoped Gerard wouldn’t know. 

        “What - what did you think?” Gerard questioned breathily, his voice a little deeper than usual. 

        Frank swallowed. A part of him wanted to lie and say it was simply okay while another part of him wanted to be honest and say that it was the best kiss he ever had in his life. 

        “I really liked it,” Frank whispered after a few moments. “Really, really liked it.”       

        He saw the outlines of a smile on Gerard’s face. Frank smiled back. He was still bewildered, and the kiss was still racing through the foreground of his mind. He was stuck on cloud nine. 

        “Did you - did you get hard?” 

        The question made Frank freeze. There was no use in denying it. 

        Frank slowly nodded, feeling heat race to his face and chest. He was ready for the rejection, or Gerard kicking him out and making him sleep on the couch.

        He could still tell Gerard was smirking in the dark. “Me too.”

        ”What?” Frank squirmed in his grasp, trying to process the whole situation without his brain exploding. 

        Gerard repeated himself before shyly tilting his hips forward, his hard-on pushing against Frank’s own. 

        Frank swallowed a moan, feeling a shudder go down his spine.

        “I guess we know the answer then?” 

        “What?” Frank responded, having already forgotten what initiated that make out session in the first place. 

        “Do you think you might be gay?”

        Despite himself, Frank giggled. “I think I might be gay.”

        Gerard grinned. “Me too.”


End file.
